Heart of a Tomato
by Darkey Ashland
Summary: It seemed like a normal beautiful day to Spain, but when he finds something disturbing, his life and Romano's change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ok so this is my very first story here on FanFiction. I only ask not to judge if it does turn out to be bad. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please R & R! Thank you**

* * *

Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump. That's all Lovino heard as he lay on the ground with the cool autumn breeze blowing through his bloodstained hair. He couldn't remember why he did it. All he remembered was facing the same masked Turkish man he had encountered before as a chibi with his sword raised. He was covered in large, colorful bruises and gashes that bled freely. A nasty one trickled blood across the Italian's eyes which were closed in unconsciousness. His small chest rose slightly with each shallow breath.

Then, he heard a loud shouting of his name.

"LOVINO? WHERE ARE YOU?" the familiar voice cried out. "WHERE IS HE-"the voice stopped mid-sentence. Romano's eyes opened at the sound of the voice. He was about to answer when the pain from his injuries hit him. He screamed, but quickly stopped, the excruciating pain causing agony in his ribs. Lovino was then embraced by a Spaniard's loving, strong, caressing, and shaking arms.

"Lovi," the Spaniard cried through his hurt emerald eyes. "What happened to you?" The Spaniard couldn't bear looking at his little Italian henchman beat up.

* * *

**Darkey: Yeah, yeah cliff hanger I know. But trust me, it gets better! Or would it be WORSE in this situation? Eh, I'm working on chapter 2 so be patient! Hehehe. I know it's a little short but I wanna get you readers going first! Im so evil I know~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Darkey: Ok so this is Chapter 2! Yah!**

**Spain: WHY IS HE DYING?!**

**Darkey: You'll find out soon enough! I don't wanna spoil anything for any of the readers or the followers!**

**Spain: Alright…**

The Spaniard kneeled beside the poor Italian trying to find out what had actually happened. The Italian stared at the familiar face with half-lidded eyes, still bleeding profusely. Spain tore off a peace of cloth from his sleeve and wrapped it around his henchman's wounds.

"Wwwho did this to you?!" he stuttered.

"Iiiit was-" the Lovino began to answer as he was cut off by his eyes rolling up inside of his head.

"LOVINO?!" the Spaniard cried out. "Don't you DARE die on me! I will NEVER forgive myself!" This was killing poor Antonio as he couldn't help but watch his poor henchman. The tears rolled down his face faster and in more quantities.

Romano's small chest began to spasm as he gasped for air, eyes full of fear. Spain knew how this was going to end. He was completely heartbroken as he tried his hardest to keep his henchman alive. He placed a small kiss on the Italian's cheek ensuring he wasn't leaving his side.

"Iiits so cold. Wwwhy is it so cold?" the helpless Romano asked with his breath becoming more shallow.

Spain didn't want to admit he was dying, but he had to tell. There was no way he could lie to Roma, especially now. "Yyyou're going…" he admitted bravely.

"Where am I going?" Roma continued to question.

Antonio wasn't sure how much more he could take. He tried to make this whole thing seem positive. "Yyou're going to be with your grandpa honey." he answered with the last of his sanity.

The small Italian's brow furrowed. "Nnno I don't want to die! Mmmy people still need me! Please Spain hhelp me…" his cold trembling hand reached out for Spain's.

At this point, Antonio wasn't sure what to do. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs hoping more than anything that someone would come or stop to help.

Lovino lay his head down on the cold rough ground and closed his eyes. The effort to do otherwise wasn't worth the energy that he had left.

This scared the Spaniard. "Llovino?! Sweety are you ok?!" he asked worriedly.

"Iiim here just tired." the small Italian assured him in a whisper. "I….I need you Spain." he added.

"I know! I know I need you too! More than ever!" Spain said. He couldn't take anymore. He screamed as loud as he could for help, not caring how much it hurt as he pushed the words out against his chest and lungs. He would do ANYTHING to save his henchman.

"Ssspain?" the small voice asked.

"Yyyes Lovi?" Spain answered.

"Will you sing to me, please?" Roma asked the Spaniard.

Spain agreed of course knowing this may be the last time he would ever get to. He kneeled before the Italian and began to sing, trying his hardest to stay strong. "When I get older, I will be stronger and they'll call me freedom, just like a waving flag." he began to sing.

With that, the small Italian closed his eyes, his breathing stopped, and his body went cold as his brown eyes stared at the darkened trees laying ahead.

Spain screamed as he held the Italian's small fragile body in his arms. He didn't want this at all. He loved Romano with all his heart and would do anything for him. He was going to find out who did this to his poor henchman and show no mercy. He carried Lovino all the way home and laid him out on the bed and tucked him in. "I know you won't be gone long Lovino."

"_Countries can't die unless being taken over completely or having there erogenous zones ripped off. Hohohohon~"_

Spain remembered from what Francis had told him once. _Romano WILL come back. _He thought to himself. He locked up the house tightly after kissing Romano sweetly on the cheek. This had now turned to something Spain had never done before. This had turned into revenge for his henchman.

**Darkey: Ok so yes, Chapter 2 is DONE! This one was longer thank goodness. Chapter 3 will be out soon I hope because I started school on August 1****st****. Stay tuned and don't forget to R & R! Thanks to all my followers! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Darkey: Ok so CHAPTER 3~ in this chapter, the Bad Touch Trio will come together! But I don't want to spoil anything else hehehehe so let's begin!**

Spain was absolutely furious as he stormed down the road to the nearest bar. His eyes glowed a deep green in furry. If he was going to get revenge for his henchman, he was going to need help, and what better help than his other two amigos Prussia and France or, the bad touch trio they were called after the Austrian Succession. The Spaniard slammed the door to the bar open as his eyes glared around the room searching for them. Then, his eye caught the albino and the long blonde having their usual beers.

"GILBERT! FRANCIS!" Spain called out for his companions by their human names.

The two looked back and saw the Spaniard racing towards them. "Hey Antonio! Glad you could join ze party!" the albino spoke first since the Frenchman was busy flirting with a pretty woman across the bar.

"I need you two to come with me, NOW." Spain said in a threatening tone. "Somebody has killed my little tomato and you two are my best friends are you are going to help me find out who the hell did it to him!" He slammed his fist on the bar table which shook the whole thing and even knocked a glass bottle over.

Suddenly, the whole bar went silent and only the sound of the TVs was heard. France and Prussia had never seen Spain this pissed off before which made both of them realized just how serious this was. The Prussian and the Frenchman got up from their bar stools and nodded. "We'll help." the blonde spoke simply before continuing to flirt with the lady. When France realized she had left, he cursed in his language and turned his attention back to the current situation.

A long grin stretched out on the Spaniards hot face; he could always trust his amigos to help that, all three men bro-fisted each other just as they always did when they were about to begin an adventure. Prussia and France grabbed their coats as all three ran out the door and into the cold dark night. _This is for you Romano, Lovino, my little tomato. _The Spain said to himself as they disappeared into the night and the cold air grasped at all three of them.

**Darkey: OK! So Chapter 3 ah yes the Bad Touch Trio unite! If it is short I'm sorry. I've been busy with school lately, so I don't have the time or luxury to write a long thing. So Chapter 4… hmm I believe it won't be long till I finish it. Anyway please review and if you have any ideas or opinions about what should happen next, please feel free to ask~ Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darkey: Ok so yes I know it took a while to write Chapter 4. I've just been so busy with school lately, but I took the time and advantage of riding the bus to write chapter 4.

**Prussia: YEAH! Time to kick some Turkish-**

**Spain: Gilbert! Young viewers!**

**Prussia: Right my speech is too AWESOME anyway.**

The friends of three set off to seek revenge for the small Italian that lay at the Spaniard's house. From the description that Romano had given before he closed his eyes, Spain already could figure who had done this to his little tomato. He still remembered the screaming as he searched through the woods to find his little chibi henchman those many years ago. With the flashing of the masked face and the small cry of his faithful bull, he was able to rescue Roma then.

The flashback cut off as the Spaniard tried to focus his attention on what he was doing now. The past was the past and this was now. He was finally going to take some real action instead of standing in the summer grass looking out and just watching.

"Hey question!" the familiar Prussian voice spoke, breaking the silence of the ice wind. "Don't we need like awesome weapons or something to defend ourselves?"

"Weapons _would_ be nice," the Frenchman agreed.

"R-right!" the Spaniard agreed confidently. "There are a variety of weapons at my house. I can check on Romano while we get them!"

With the agreement seeing suitable, the three men set to Spain's house.

Meanwhile, the Italian groaned and complained as his not so blackened and scarred eyes opened to the painful sunlight. He didn't dare sit up, already curious of his stability and injury status.

"Gah shit! W-w-wha? Where the hell am I?" the Italian questioned as he looked around the illuminated room. "This is Spain's house; wait ack I remember. Hm…Turkey." The Italian shook his head as he got up slowly and stood up being careful. He slowly headed downstairs to the kitchen to retrieve a delicious red treat or two or three. "FUCK I'm starving! How long was I out and where's Spain?" the Italian continued to question himself about the events that had happened and what was going on now.

He sat at the table with a bowl of ripe tomatoes, which Spain had left him and ate slowly. He tried to recall the last thing he remembered. "Spain….rescued me and then I-I died." The chirping of birds was the only thing Romano heard after that aside from the sizzling of the coffee pot. The Italian poured the hot coffee into his cup and began to drink. Just when he began to think he could relax and have peace and quiet, a familiar 'Ve!' interrupted the sweet sanctity of calmness that Roma had.

'Ve fratello! Fratello! You're ok! Oha thank goodness!" the younger Italian spoke as he hugged the older sweetly, causing the coffee to spill on his brother's pants.

"GAH! MOTHER-" Roma cursed in any way possible as he tried to cool of his steaming pants. "D-d-d-don't do that when I have hot coffee in my hands dammit!"

"Oha sorry fratello! I won't do it again~" Italy replied with a smile. A strong pair of arms suddenly comforted him. He looked up to see Germany smiling down at him as a small blush crossed his face. "Ve~ hi Doitsu!" he giggled.

"Ja~ Hallo Romano are you doing all right?" the German asked with sympathy since this was his lover's brother. He sat down in one of the seats and gestured for the younger Italian to sit in his lap.

"Si of course I'm fine! I'm not as weak as you think potato bastardo." He replied cruelly as he watched Italy sit in Germany's lap without hesitation. The thought of them cuddling and the _'other stuff' _made him want to puke. Roma hated the German bastard more than anything, but if he made Veneziano happy, that's all that mattered. He huffed and crossed his arms in frustration as he couldn't help but watch the icky love scene in front of him.

A banging came at the door as the Bad Touch Trio entered the room. Prussia was shouting of his awesomeness while France just stood there trying to comprehend what exactly what was going on in the kitchen. The Spaniard was about to reply to seeing Italy and Germany in his house, but was caught in his words as he saw his tired, bandaged, and obviously agitated henchman standing in the middle of the room staring blankly at the intruders.

"L-l-lovi!"

"Spain~"

**Darkey: Ok so Chapter 4 is finished. Ah finally!**

**Romano: GERITA?! CHIGI REALLY?!**

**Darkey: WHAT?! GerIta is a cannon to me! It's so cute and ooh GerIta yao-**

**Roma: DON'T FINISH THAT!**

**Darkey: Yeah yeah you're just jealous! Hehehehe hopefully Chapter 5 is in the progress!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5Darkey: Hello fans and followers! I am your author Darkey Ashland and this is

**Chapter 5 of Heart of a Tomato! I am sorry I haven't been able to post this sooner. I have taken in sickness lately and school has been rather time consuming. Anyway enough chatting and lets begin! Don't forget to R & R! Thank you!**

Spain dropped everything in his hands and ran to his sweet henchman, caressing him with his arms lovingly as tears strolled down his reddened cheeks.

"Lovi! Lovi! Are you ok?! I-I was so worried!" Spain whimpered as he continued with the questions asking of his henchman's health.

"I'm fine bast-" Roma began to say, but then saw the saddened distraught look on his boss's face. He backtracked and finished his sentence with a concerned rare smile. "-Spain. I'm still kind of weak from earlier, but I'm feeling a bit better." He said as he continued to accept the Spaniard's loving attention. He then used his thumb to dry away Spain's tears as the gentle tan eyes met the sad emerald ones. "No more crying. I'm fine see? I'm as healthy as a bull!" the Italian ensured him.

A small yet happy smile stretched along the corners of the Spaniard's mouth as he sniffled. "Ok~" he finally answered after a long pause of silence. Suddenly, an emotional feeling ran through Spain's body as he felt a hand grasp around his, blood rushing to his face causing it to turn a deep flush of red. He looked down to discover that Romano was holding his hand. He was holding HIS hand! His gaze wavered to his henchman who was starring deeply into his eyes. "Oh Lovi~" the Spaniard cooed.

The Prussian laughing his head off rudely interrupted the loving moment. _"Antonio and Lovino! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage! Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" _he sang as the Frenchman joined in. The Italian puffed his cheeks in embarrassment and the Spaniard flushed an even deeper red, the thought of Roma marrying him running through his mind. After the laughing and singing died down, the serious atmosphere returned and the smiling disappeared except for little Italy's, who was always happy when he was around his beloved friends and family.

After a long quiet pause, Romano turned to his Spaniard with concern. "Spain," he began with a frown across his lips, "w-w-what's going on?"

Spain didn't look at his Italian, but did answer. "We…. we're going after Turkey to stop this nonsense and…. to avenge what he did to you." He replied with a saddened and rather scared emotion on his face.

"Y-you're what?!" Romano questioned. "Spain, no! He will KILL you! He'll kill all three of you! I can't let you do this!" he argued. He was touched that Spain would do such a dangerous thing for him, yet he cared about him deeply and wouldn't let him get hurt in such a manner. Tears began to form around the Italian's eyes as he ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door, sending a loud boom throughout the quiet house.

"Lovino!" Spain called after him as he followed him up. He was obviously expecting this reaction from his little tomato, for it was a life-threatening task. He knocked on his henchman's door. "Roma please open up! Let us talk, ah?" he begged. When no answer came, Spain took a pin and unlocked the door himself and quietly walked into the Italian's room. "Romano…?" he asked simply as he walked up to the large bulge in the covers. Spain sat on the bed and gently stroked through the Italians dark red hair avoiding the curl, which was the shape of a broken heart. "I know you are upset, but I'm doing this for you!" he began to explain. "I can't stand the fact you were nearly killed by that pathetic excuse of a country! I don't want it to happen again, ever and I'll do anything it to keep you safe!"

"I…. I don't want you to get hurt, mi macho tomato." The Italian cried as he looked up at him. He hugged his Spaniard tightly, nuzzling into his warm chest allowing the tears to continue to stroll down. "You aren't going." Roma cried.

"But Lovi-" Spain began to argue, but was immediately interrupted.

"You aren't going…. without me." Romano finished.

Darkey: Ah, tension in the air as well as a burning passion of love! Well I hope I will be able to work on Chapter 6 soon!

**Spain: Do you think we'll get some fan art soon?**

**Darkey: I don't know! It would be cool if we did! If you do make any fan art, send me the link in the reviews! Thanks guys!**


End file.
